resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Meltdown
Meltdown is a team objective multiplayer game mode in ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' and ''Resistance 2''. Meltdown was not originally a game mode in Resistance 2, although due to popular fan demand it was added in a later patch. Meltdown sees two teams battle to control nodes across a map in order to cause the other team's "tickets" to deteriorate to zero. A team wins if they cause the other team's tickets to reach zero or if they have more tickets remaining than the other team once the game has ended. In Resistance 2 the game mode was changed slightly (see below). In Resistance: Fall of Man, meltdown can be accessed from the objective games along with Capture the Flag, Assault and Breach. When searching for an objective game, players can be put into any of these modes although meltdown is the most popular. In Resistance 2, meltdown can be chosen as the game mode and its size can also be controlled by players. Meltdown in Resistance: Fall of Man In the mode, the Chimera and Humans battle to control several strategically placed "nodes." Controlling these nodes provides an outlet for the heat from the respective team’s reactor. The fewer nodes a team owns, the faster the reactor overheats and once the integrity reaches 0, the reactor explodes and the game is over. The reactor’s integrity is displayed in the top corner of the screen. In order to capture a node, all of the coolant nodes (blue or orange, dependant on which team it is controlled by) must be successfully destroyed and the new nodes must be raised, which takes approximately 30 seconds. During this time, the node does not belong to either team and therefore does not serve as an outlet for heat. The coolant rods are surrounded by an impenetrable shield which lowers only when an enemy player is in close proximity to the node, ensuring that confrontation is needed and nodes cannot be destroyed by a far off sniper. The maps that support Meltdown in Fall of Man are Manchester, Grimsby, Somerset and Nottingham, in addition to the downloadable map packs. In a Meltdown game, the maps are symmetrical, ensuring that no team has an advantage over the over, resulting in a fair and level playing field. Maps can be either 16p or 32p, with 16p maps being by far the most common. Meltdown in Resistance 2 In Resistance 2, the basic principles behind the game are the same except for a few minor changes. Firstly, players do not capture nodes by destroying them, instead they capture nodes by standing wtihin a certain area of the node for a specific amount of time. This time can be reduced by more players taking the node at once. It is believed that this change was made because the Arc Charger was not included in Resistance 2, the main weapon used to take nodes out with in ''Resistance: Fall of Man''. In addition, the team also receives points for players taking the node, adding to the total score of the team. This was not the case in Resistance: Fall of Man. Instead of reducing the enemy's tickets to zero, instead there is a score limit set at 600 for teams to achieve. Taking nodes, killing players and holding nodes all contribute to this. The more nodes a team has, the faster their score increases. Like Resistance: Fall of Man, players can spawn at the nodes once they have been captured. Defender ribbons can also be gained for defending nodes, or killing anyone when the player is standing adjacent to the node. Maps that support meltdown range from 20p, 40p to 60p and include various maps in Chicago, Orick, Holar Tower and Bryce Canyon. Category:Multiplayer